The End: A Maximum Ride Fanfiction
by Author in my Heart
Summary: If Ella was in Maximum's place, would the world be saved? EGGY, and other pairings in full summary! Waring: eventual character death s . Rated T for saftey. Promise it's a better story inside!
1. Crazy Wackjob Scientest Say What!

**Summary: What if Ella was in Max's place, and she had wings? Will Ella manage to save the world? MYLAN, EGGY, NAZZY, ANGELxFANG, JEBxDR. M. Maybe FAX, if you ask nicely! Max, Dylan, Ari, Jeb, Dr. M are all human**

**A/N: Hi all! I'm new to this site, it's my first published fan-fic, no flames yet please! I know you all hate me for MYLAN, but please, until I say so (It will be in big bold letters) no flames! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff in the story**

Ella's Pov

_Flashback_

"_That reason, Ella, that purpose, is to save the world," Jeb said to me. I stared at him, the shock consuming my mind. He must have carried me back to my cage, because I don't remember walking back there. I knew that Max, Ari, and Mom must know, because Jeb knew. I remember Angel looking at me in pity, before I blacked out._

_End Flashback_

Let me introduce myself. My name is Ella, and I'm 14. Then there's my flock. Fang and Iggy are also 14, Nudge is 12, Gazzy is 10, and Angel is 6. We are all 98% human and 2% bird. We all have super powers, too. I have super-speed, and a VERY annoying Voice in my head. Fang can turn invisible. Iggy's blind, and the best darn cook ever, and he's really cute. Um. Wait, forget I said that. Nudge is magnetic, can hack any computer, and won't stop talking. Gazzy can create toxic mushroom clouds. Stay upwind from him… Angel can read/control minds, change her apperance, breathe under water, talk to fish, etc, etc. Lastly, there's my real family. I mean, my flock is my family I've known forever, but this is my blood related family. My all human family. My parents, brother, and sister. Jeb is my father, Dr. Martinez is my mom, my sister is Max, 15, and my brother Ari, 7. I'm the only one of the flock who found our parents.

**A/N: How did I do? Hit the review button, and you will get a German Black Forest Cake! Next chapter will be posted if I get 5 reviews. C'mon, do it! Peace out! -LC18**


	2. My Life

**A/N: Second chapter up even though I didn't get five reviews. I promised my friend I would post, and it's the only thing I can do, since I went home sick from school today. So thanks AmyQueen95, for your review! I am now reducing the pairings to Mylan, and Eggy. And just so you know Jeb and Dr. M. are a pairing because they're married. So yeah. There will be no romance between them. It will all be explained in this chapter, Chapter Two, in Max's POV! Oh, and I changed Max's name to Maxine. ****FLAMES WELCOME NOW, AND CRITISM, TOO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride. Or Cherry Creek High School.**

Max's Pov

Hi! My name is Maxine Martinez-Baldatcher. I have a little half-brother, Ari Baldatcher.

My father is Jeb Baldatcher, he had me with Mom, Dr. Martinez (which is how I got my last name), but they didn't get married. Jeb left Mom, and got married to another lady. They had Ari together. While Jeb was married, Mom got married and had Ella. But the guy worked with Itex (where we later found out Jeb works to), and he took baby Ella and gave her wings and experimented on her. Jeb's wife and the Itex guy were killed, so Jeb came back to Mom, and they got married.

Anyway, Ella is 14 now, and she has a flock of her own. They're all Avian-Human hybrids. We were just informed, we being my mom, my boyfriend, and I, that Ella has to save the world.

On other news, I go to a semi-boarding school, Cherry Creek High School. It's a semi-boarding school because you can decide if you stay there the whole year, or just until June. I go until June. My boyfriend goes there all year, but we spend the weekends together.

Oh, I forgot to tell you, didn't I? My boyfriend's name is Dylan.

**A/N: MYLAN! I don't like Mylan, but I had to put it in, since Max isn't part of the flock she isn't with Fang. YET! **

**Now I really want 5 reviews, so yea. Review and I will give virtual cookies! And these two chapters are introduction chapters to the story, which is why it is going nowhere. REVIEW!3**


End file.
